


New Kind Of Kick

by ciaan



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First there's dancing, then there's sexing. Inbetween there's a bit of bantering and flirting. I think that's why we call it PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kind Of Kick

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to buffyspazz for the beta. Originally posted June 2007.

Lowering his beer bottle after another long pull, Jared stared at Adrianne on the dance floor. Sandy had disappeared off somewhere, maybe the bathroom, so he wasn't able to stare at her anymore, or she would have been the one under his gaze. Jensen and Joanna were off at the bar across the room, so Jared was sitting here alone, watching other people dance.

Watching Adrianne dance, right now. She could really move her hips, and she kept raising her arms and flipping her hair, and she was wearing the world's shortest, tightest vinyl skirt. It clung to her body, framing the curves of her ass and the delta of her thighs. Her long, flashing legs led up to that little Y-shaped crease in the material over her crotch, taunting Jared to climb along them to that secret place and set up camp there forever.

He was just sober enough to know he shouldn't be thinking like this, and just drunk enough to not stop himself.

The thing was, most of the time hanging out with Adrianne was like hanging out with one of the guys: they'd talk about sports, cars, family barbeques, beer, and sexy women. It was comfortable and fun. But sometimes Jared just couldn't ignore the fact that she actually was a sexy woman herself, one who certainly never thought of him in that way.

He took another swig, finishing off the bottle. Sandy had dragged him out on the dance floor for a while earlier, but then he'd left her alone to sit back down and watch. Dancing wasn't his favorite pastime, even though he liked to think he didn't totally suck at it. But watching Sandy - that was definitely one of Jared's favorite things.

There she was, back from wherever she'd gone, weaving across the dance floor toward him, looking sexy as hell in her tight jeans and a shiny silver halter-top, dark hair framing her beautiful face. Jared watched her approach, full of love and lust and pride and glee that he was such a lucky damn man. Sober or drunk, he knew that all the time.

Sandy danced over and joined Adrianne, the two of them melding into a smooth and sinuous set of motions, graceful girls moving together. That looked really good. Jared relaxed back even more in his chair, staring. Sandy was all sun-browned skin and black hair, and Adrianne was glowingly blonde under the club's lights, hair straightened out from Jess's waves, a head taller than Sandy.

They seemed to really be getting into it, legs entwined, hips grinding, arms around each other's necks, rocking together expertly. Hot. Jared liked it. He flexed his fingers against the denim on his thigh, tapping the empty bottle on the side of his chair.

Sandy leaned up, looking like she was whispering something into Adrianne's ear, and suddenly the two of them were kissing.

That was probably the sexiest thing Jared had ever seen. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he ought to be jealous - he certainly would be if Sandy were kissing some other man - but he just couldn't feel it. He couldn't even bother to wonder what was going on, he was too caught up in the excitement of watching them and the rush of arousal through his body.

They kissed for a few minutes, and Jared could even see some of the other dancers around them watching as well. Then they broke apart, and Sandy was headed his way. She slid herself in between Jared's splayed legs, hips still swaying, and he reached up and put his hands around her waist, feeling warm bare skin. She leaned over, tilting her cleavage toward him, shiny hair falling down around her face, wide smile and those beautiful, sparkling dark eyes.

"You're a star now, baby. You can act like one," she yelled into his ear.

Jared grinned. It was true. They were all out celebrating the fact that Supernatural had been picked up. It was like a little reunion, all these weeks after they shot the pilot, Adrianne flying down from Vancouver to meet Jared and Jensen in LA. And man, but Jared was the headliner, the first billed. It said so right in his brand spanking new contract and made him giddy. It was a huge first.

But he didn't get what that had to do with anything else right now. He stared at Sandy in confusion until she glanced back over her shoulder at Adrianne.

"I asked her about it, and she likes the idea," Sandy continued. "So, you in?" She ran her hands over his shoulders, clutching the back of his neck. Jared tightened his grip on her waist.

"Into what?"

"That was hot, wasn't it? You liked watching us kiss."

Jared grinned at her. "Do you want me to like it?" Sandy leaned in closer, pressing her thighs into his crotch.

"Would I do it for you if I didn't?"

"Hell, no." Stretching up, Jared mouthed along her jaw. "But how'd you enjoy it?"

"I'm all wet."

Jared shivered at the sound of those words. He was hard as a rock himself, and he knew she could tell, her legs rubbing against him, her swaying between his thighs. Adrianne was still dancing in the middle of the floor, not looking at them, seemingly unconcerned and unaffected, looking hot as hell. Jared loved the idea, he really did, but actually going through with it?

He coughed. "Uh, babe, can we talk about this a little more? Somewhere more quiet and private?" Sandy twisted her mouth, then nodded. She pulled him to his feet and toward Adrianne.

"Just let her say something first."

Adrianne stopped dancing and turned, lowering her arms, as the two of them approached. She smiled at Jared, like a ray of sunshine.

"Your girlfriend's really hot," she called out.

He grinned. "Yeah, I know." Sandy squeezed his hand. "So, we were talking about, uh, this thing, and, um…"

"He wants to talk a little more because he's a gentleman and a romantic," Sandy added. "We're going to vanish out back for a minute."

"Ah." Sauntering a little closer, Adrianne placed a hand on Jared's chest. "Look, if it's too weird or you're not interested…"

It might have been the beer that loosened his lips, or it might have been the way Adrianne glanced up at him though her eyelashes, but Jared found himself babbling, his free hand reaching up to cup her chin. "Dude, I've always thought you were really hot. Gorgeous. But I figured you had no interest in me, and all."

She laughed. "I do boys sometimes, if they're sweet. I just don't talk about it much, so the rest don't get any ideas." Then she leaned up and kissed Jared.

It was nothing like kissing her on set, when he had to worry about staying professional, and staying in character, and listening for the director. He could feel Sandy pressed up to his side, holding on tight, as Adrianne's mouth opened against his. This was all play, no work. He could feel the rush of desire through him, and he swayed into her, feeling her breasts firm against him, her mouth right there without him hardly needing to bend over, clutching at her face, her tongue darting in and teasing him.

"I like it," he heard Sandy say, felt her lips moving against his biceps.

Adrianne laughed, pulling away slowly as Jared chased after her mouth. She bent down and kissed Sandy again instead, and Jared found himself wrapping an arm around each of their waists, licking across Adrianne's cheek. The two women were pulled up tight against him, Adrianne bending down in front of his face, Sandy raising up, softly wriggling along his thigh, her hand pressed in the small of his back. Jared dug his fingers into the curve of her hip, touching warm soft skin between her pants and shirt, sliding his fingers under denim and his thumb under silky material, his other hand stroking across the vinyl of Adrianne's skirt.

Watching them kiss close up was even better. He could look down into two sets of cleavage rising and falling as they panted, see the wet shine of saliva as Adrianne sucked Sandy's tongue out, nipped at her lower lip. Their eyes were closed, and Sandy moaned softly, making Jared's head spin with possibilities.

Sandy pulled her mouth away from Adrianne and surged up against Jared. He pressed his hand harder against her hip, supporting her, and dived in to claim her mouth. She tasted like kissing, somehow, rather than just herself, tasted of something wild and used. Adrianne's hand wound up the back of his neck and tangled in his hair as Jared pulled Sandy tighter, bending his knees slightly and sinking down. Adrianne nipped at his earlobe, and he felt her mouth working down his jaw, her other hand working up Sandy's side to cup a tit, sliding along Jared's stomach as she did so. Then her mouth reached the corner of his lips, and her tongue was slipping in, weaving into the kiss, opening up to him and Sandy. Sandy tilted her head more, and Jared felt rather like he was fighting Adrianne for the kiss, dueling with her to keep his tongue in Sandy's mouth, Sandy leading them both on with little flicks and licks and this, this was even hotter, how the whole thing just kept getting better and better, topping his expectations. God.

He had no idea what he'd say or do around Adrianne after this, but he wanted it.

Someone was clapping, and Jared realized he had totally forgotten that they were still in public. He pulled back, easing Sandy down, and saw Adrianne send a frosty glare over his shoulder at whoever it was. Sandy tugged at Adrianne's hair. "Ignore it."

Jared didn't turn to look, but he didn't hear anything else, so he tried to put it out of his mind.

Adrianne relaxed, smiling at them again. "Okay, you two go on and have your conversation now. I'll be here waiting when you've decided."

Decided, right, there were important issues to discuss other than just Jared's sudden need to get them all naked and tangled up, a need his dick was quite happy to keep telling him about.

Grabbing his hand, Sandy led him into the back hallway outside the bathrooms where it was quieter. There were a few armchairs gathered in a conversation huddle at the end of the hall. A girl was curled up in one, looking quite asleep. It seemed like privacy enough, and even though his ears were ringing from the music, it was easier to hear.

Sandy clambered up on a chair, perched on the back of it, feet resting in the seat, bringing her eyes up to Jared's level. Jared leaned forward, hands on her thighs.

"Come on, baby, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"You're into this? I mean, I'm up for it, but…"

She laughed. "Yeah, I can see that. And I'm into it. I've made out with women before. It's not that big a deal."

"Those were straight women. Adrianne actually really wants you."

"Are you jealous?"

"Nah, I know you love my cock too much to run away to the isle of Lesbos."

Sandy swatted his arm. "Damn, I must, because I let you get away with saying stupid stuff like that." She was grinning, her mouth wide, her eyes crinkled up, the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, still. Jared leaned in closer and kissed her cheek, full of love and adoration.

"Are you jealous?" he asked.

"I thought I might be, but I'm not." She stared for a moment, tapping her fingers against the insides of his elbows. "Any other concerns?"

"Just the fact that I've worked with Adrianne."

"You worked with me. And Alexis."

"This is more awkward than asking someone out, or even just hooking up. I really don't know the etiquette for what to say to someone after she's ravished my girlfriend in a sordid threesome."

"Well… you probably aren't going to have to work with her anymore, so it won't affect that. Jess is dead."

"Yeah, but…" He ran his hands over the back of his neck, grabbing at his hair.

"If she's your friend, there's a difference between awkward and bad. Is it bad?"

"God, no. Hotter than hot."

"So we'll be fine?"

"Nothing is going to change us, babe." He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. "And Adrianne… I think she knows what she wants and she can take care of herself. She's a big girl. I just don't want to feel like an idiot around her tomorrow."

"Then don't act like an idiot tonight."

Jared laughed. "Well, damn. That ruins my master plan."

"Guess you'll just have to come up with another." Sandy twined her arms around his neck, leaning closer.

"Mmm. Hot sex?"

"Sounds good." She kissed him lightly, tongue darting out and then almost fully retreating until he chased her down, clutching tighter and deepening the kiss, filling her mouth. Sandy giggled, biting at his lip as she pulled away.

They headed back to the dance floor, and, with a nod, Jared pointed Sandy and Adrianne toward the coat check and the door and went to tell Jensen they were leaving. Jensen and Joanna were still at the bar, where she was draped all over him.

"Hey, we're headed out." Jared had to lean in pretty close to talk, and Jensen clapped him on the shoulder.

"You and Sandy? Tell her I said goodnight."

"And Adrianne." Jared felt his face flushing as Jensen pulled back to look him, but maybe it wasn't visible in the low red light.

"Well, you kids have fun." Jensen grinned wickedly, winking. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Jared chuckled. That left him a lot of open ground. He air-kissed Joanna on both cheeks and walked off, Jensen giving him a little shove in the small of the back.

The cab ride back to Sandy's apartment was silent and tense, the air full of anticipation. Jared was just barely touching Sandy, just the edge of his hand resting against her knee, Adrianne leaning on the far door. Jared felt every pound of his pulse as he waited for what seemed like hours, his tongue getting thicker with need and want.

They finally got in the door, free to act without an unwelcome audience, but now he didn't know what to do. Luckily someone else did. Adrianne grabbed him while Sandy was dropping her keys on the entry table and kissed him thoroughly, firmly. Sandy wrapped herself behind him, sliding an arm around his waist, and Jared turned as Adrianne grabbed her, too, watching them kiss. He wasn't going to get tired of that any time tonight, no sir. He slid his hands up the backs of both their heads, dark hair spilling over his fingers on the right, blonde over the left, soft and warm. Sandy wriggled against his side, Adrianne's hands moving up and caressing her breasts. Jared bent to bury his face in Sandy's hair, breathing in the light fruity scent of her shampoo, listening to her moan softly as Adrianne fingered her nipples through her shirt.

Then Sandy pulled away. "You two wait here. I gotta make sure… I'll be right back."

Jared chuckled as Sandy disappeared into her bedroom. She could be a bit of a neat freak sometimes, and she probably needed to check that everything was okay for having company over.

Adrianne sashayed across the room and settled onto the sofa, arms stretched out along the back unconcernedly. Jared dropped himself down next to her. He fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt, then tugged it over his head.

"Oh, you're offending my feminine sensibilities," Adrianne said, laughing, tone light and mocking, looking up at him through her lashes and slowly recrossing her legs, accompanied by the sounds of vinyl and skin pulling apart and pressing together. Her face glowed in the light, flushed and smooth, as she ran her ankle along her calf, toes pointed in her stiletto heels.

"And you're toying with my masculine ones."

"Men are such pigs." Her smile was wide and bright.

"I wouldn't sleep with one."

"That's so discriminatory. You're more of a lesbian than I am." Jared guffawed, and she reached down and started tugging at the strap of her shoe, frowning. "That must be why I'm wearing these patriarchy shoes."

Jared slid immediately to the floor, cupping her ankle and undoing the strap's buckle, his hands sliding over her foot as he removed the shoe and reached for the other one.

"Hmm, Prince Charming." Adrianne threaded her long fingers in his hair, scratching his neck softly. Jared bent down and kissed her bare thigh as he pulled the second shoe off. His hands caressed upward from her feet along her silky calves, over her knees and rising right up to the sticky hem of her skirt as she spread her legs around him. He leaned in and nuzzled her splendid cleavage, breathing in the warm scent of skin and sweat and some faint spicy lotion or perfume, her grip tightening on his scalp. She exhaled shakily, magnificent chest rising and falling against his cheeks. "I always thought you were nice. And you had this amazingly sexy girlfriend, but I told myself, you know, don't mess with Texas." She pressed her thigh against his belt buckle.

Jared pulled up, staring into her wide blue eyes. "You can mess with Texas anytime you like."

"If by that you mean all night long, then yeah." Sandy's voice came sing-song from behind them. Jared watched Adrianne turn, licking her lips with a creep of pink tongue as her gaze fell on Sandy, and he shifted to look as well. Sandy was leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom, stark naked, tits firm and perky, nipples peaked, one arm stretched above her, other hand resting on a cocked hip, fingers almost touching the little patch of dark hair between her legs. Her tanned skin shone, urging him to touch it, run his hands over her slender waist, the curvy muscles in her arms, her firm legs. She shook her hair back from her face at their scrutiny, smiling seductively, eyes sparking with lust. Adrianne tangled her fingers deeper into Jared's hair, moaning, and Jared could feel that same spark burning through him, clenching his fingers on Adrianne's legs. "Hey, Padalecki, Palicki," Sandy giggled at that, "you coming back here?"

"Hells yeah," Jared muttered, standing up and striding over to her, despite the way his dick was rock-hard inside his jeans. He scooped her up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, legs around his waist, breasts pressing against his chest, skin to skin, his lips on her neck. He heard footsteps and felt Adrianne's hand in the small of his back.

"Perfect placement," Adrianne whispered, leaning in over Jared's shoulder so her mouth brushed Sandy's.

Sandy darted her tongue out for a second. "I think I joined the mile high club just from having sex with Jared, he's so tall."

Jared could hear them kissing right by his ear, wet and deep, Sandy's cheek pressed to his, her jaw working along his from the kiss. It was an intimate, breathy tease, Adrianne plastered to his back, her lacy shirt scratching along his skin. He decided it was time to really get this show on the road, so he stumbled his way into Sandy's bedroom, hearing her whimper softly as she was pulled away from Adrianne. He dropped to his knees on the bed, and Sandy unwrapped her legs, sliding down his body, deliciously squirming against his hard-on as she did so, letting go of his neck and falling back to sprawl out on the bed in front of him. She was gorgeous, smiling up at him wickedly, slowly running her hands over her breasts, her foot up over his thigh, tan skin against the white of the comforter. Her teeth looked sharp in her mouth, eyes sparkling. Jared grabbed at Sandy's ankle as she slid her foot over his crotch.

Something raked over his back, and he leaned forward as Adrianne's weight pressed against him a second later. "Starting without me?" she laughed.

Sandy's grin got even eviler. "Take off her shirt, baby, come on." Jared turned his head to see Adrianne staring at him, eyebrows raised, so close. He twisted, with Adrianne kneeling behind between his legs, and Sandy's foot still following his movements, pressing on his dick, and started to reach for the hem of Adrianne's lace tank top. Adrianne grabbed his wrists, pulling them away from her, clutching them to his body. She plastered herself against his back, scratch of lace and mounds of breasts against his shoulderblades, wrapping her arms around his waist. Jared could have won if they'd really been wrestling, considered it when she grabbed him, but decided not to resist.

Sandy smirked, tracing her toes down the inside of his thigh as Adrianne unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled it out of his beltloops, tossing it away. She leaned forward, pushing him down toward Sandy, and Jared planted his hands on either side of Sandy's head to steady himself, letting Adrianne push him down until he was sandwiched firmly between the two women. Adrianne grabbed for Sandy's legs, hands under her knees, pulling them up around her and Jared's waists. Sandy wrapped her arms around Jared's neck and tangled her hands in Adrianne's hair. Jared stared down at Sandy's gorgeous face, brown eyes bright with pleasure, as Adrianne canted her hips forward, pushing Jared's dick down hard into the cradle of Sandy's pelvis, and Jared could feel how wet, how hot she was, even through his jeans. Sandy moaned.

Jared kissed Sandy deeply, going with the flow, a pair of breasts on either side of his torso, Adrianne grinding down against his ass, causing a twinge of pleasure each time as she pressed him harder into Sandy, his skin flushed and tight, Sandy gasping into his mouth, Adrianne biting at his neck and earlobe.

After a minute Sandy started to shake under him, the familiar feel of her orgasm as her thighs and arms tightened around him, bucking up, her mouth open and slack under him. Good goddamn.

"Now I really want to get my hands on you, girl," Adrianne murmured, voice low and husky. "So hot." Jared completely agreed. She moved away from him, kneeling off to the right of them. "Okay, now you can strip me." Jared reached out and grabbed at her shirt, blindly tugging the lace up over her body and head, revealing yet more cleavage in her shiny bra. Sandy was petting at the hem of Adrianne's skirt, her face soft and dreamy. The two of them, Jared and Sandy, pulled the skirt off in unison, Jared hooking his thumbs into Adrianne's panties and dragging them down as well. She posed flirtatiously, smiling at both of them, and Jared drank in the sight of it. She was tall, curvy, luscious. Sandy trailed her perfectly manicured fingernails up the inside of Adrianne's leg, and Jared shivered. Adrianne purred, leaning down and kissing Sandy again, and Jared reached out and over Sandy's body to unhook Adrianne's bra. It sagged away from her body, her tits slipping free, and the straps slid off her shoulders and down her arms. She slowly lifted each hand in turn, letting it fall away without breaking the kiss, and Jared pushed it off Sandy's stomach and into the wilds of the rest of the bed.

He turned away for a second from the visions of loveliness before him to pull off his boots and socks, because it was only the novelty of the situation that had distracted Sandy from yelling at him already for putting his shoes on her bed, which she hated. Luckily the two women were still kissing when he looked back up, so hopefully he hadn't missed too much. He would never have thought to suggest that they do such a thing, and he had no idea what process had gone through Sandy's head to make her do so. She was always suggesting new things they could do to experiment, but this was out there, even for her.

Reaching down and undoing his button and zipper, Jared loosened his jeans on his hips. He tore his gaze away from the hotness in front of him again to lean down and suck at Sandy's breast, his other arm slung over Adrianne's waist, his fingers toying with her hipbone. He twirled his tongue slowly around the edge of her tit, spiraling inward until he flicked it over the very tip of her nipple, then closed his teeth down on it and sucked.

Sandy pressed up into him, her throat working around these sexy, garbled moans that became even more intense as Adrianne slid down, brushing against Jared's side as she moved to focus on Sandy's other breast, Sandy's hands clutching at their respective shoulders. Jared figured she must be in heaven, and he didn't blame her, would kinda envy her if it weren't its own reward to be in the position he was. He could feel Adrianne slip-sliding against him more, tracing her mouth lower across Sandy's stomach, down and down until - he twisted his head to look and saw Adrianne nipping at the inside of Sandy's thigh. Sandy eagerly spread her legs wider, her right one sliding across the bed as Adrianne lifted up and settled down between them, left pushing against Jared's body. That sent a rush through Jared's brain, threatening to short out his thoughts, fuzzing him up and tightening his dick in his pants even more, when he woulda sworn on a stack of Bibles that wasn't possible. Sandy's fingernails were digging into him so hard, Adrianne's hair spilling so golden across Sandy's tan skin, and Adrianne's elegantly gorgeous face had an expression of such relish as she slid up the last inch to flick out her tongue and connect with a jolt that ran up through Sandy's body, pinning her against Jared as she arched on the bed. Jared pulled up to stare at the wonder on her face, her eyes open and looking directly into his, a moment of pure understanding between them as some other woman lapped her body into ecstasy.

He leaned up, letting go with his mouth and running his hands up her sides so he could watch better. Sandy's eyes closed slowly as she relaxed back against the sheets in abandon, Jared's grip sliding down to her thigh, his fingers brushing against Adrianne's locks. He was… damn, he was torn. He wanted to be all over Sandy, of course he did, he always did, but then, he always could, and Adrianne was all spread out under him, delectable and rare, new. He tangled his fingers in her hair, pushing it back and away to the other side of her face. Caressing her cheek, he could feel under the skin where her mouth was open, her tongue moving there. He reached the tips of his fingers down, around, tracing into the corner of Adrianne's mouth, coming up under her chin and pressing in against Sandy, so liquid hot, made more so by Adrianne's saliva. Sandy shook and shivered around him, Adrianne's tongue darting out over his skin and teasing at her, leading her on, he could tell. And Jared wanted to do the same thing to Adrianne, make her feel the same way. He wanted to see, to learn, how she looked, sounded, felt, tasted, how she was when she came, how she came apart, if she was quiet or loud or what. He leaned down and kissed her shoulderblades, the back of her neck, along her spine, shifted himself over to scoot down further.

"God, Adrianne, can I touch you? I really need to," he mumbled into her skin, made himself slip his hands away from Sandy as Adrianne turned, just a little, to look at him.

"Of course." She laughed, a throaty chuckle, her lips all shiny, and that was hotter than hot. He had to be able to do something, had to. "Even if you do have boy cooties." Jared didn't wait, just cupped his hands over her majestic breasts as she ducked her head, still laughing.

Sandy waved a hand. "Hey, don't distract her too much, baby." Adrianne plunged forward again, and Sandy gasped.

"Now I'm gonna give you something to watch," Jared growled, and Sandy's eyes gleamed. "You enjoying your plan? I am."

"Remember how I said you didn't have to worry? I might be changing my mind about that," Sandy murmured.

There was a low, pleased rumble from Adrianne, and Jared hefted her tits, thumbing at her nipples, watching her head bobbing. "Oh, really. I'll just have to change it back, then." He ran his hands along Adrianne's sides, ghosting over the curves of her ass, sliding down the insides of her thighs.

Jared was pretty sure fucking was out of the picture, but that still left him with a war of desires. His mouth was watering to taste Adrianne, but his plan required talking. And besides, then he wouldn't be able to see anything, and this spectacle was too good to pass up. He straightened, moving back behind Adrianne and between her bent legs, her kneeling there, lifting herself to open for him, revealing the folds of her pussy, slick and hot, the darker round of her asshole above it. That presentation, the long line of her back, all that glowing rosy skin, the bumps of her spine and swoop of her shoulders, the curve of her neck and the curtain of brilliant hair, was driving him crazy. Unfortunately he couldn't see exactly what she was doing to Sandy, but he could see Sandy's spread legs opening around them both, her damp skin and heaving breasts, one hand clutching at the pillow, the other reaching down to clutch at Adrianne. And Sandy's face... Jared wished he could see Adrianne's face, too, because Sandy's was the loveliest study of ecstasy he knew.

Jared moved his hands up her thighs slowly, lazily, teasing her and torturing himself. He could feel her shaking, feel himself shaking with anticipation, and then finally he was there, fingertips brushing the rough curls of hair, watching himself reach toward her pink, gleamingly wet warmth, the throb of desire inside, blood and flesh, hearing her moan into Sandy's body in response. He knew exactly what Adrianne was tasting, was feeling from Sandy there, and now he wanted to know what he was going to have of her.

"She likes it when you do this to her, just lightly," he whispered, skimming his fingers gently, teasingly around the edges of Adrianne's labia, this angle a little less typical, but not wholly unfamiliar. In the heavy, dim light of the room it was almost a dream, but all too real. Sandy whimpered, her hands flexing, and Jared grinned. "Drives her batty."

"Evil," Sandy moaned.

"You know you love it."

Jared pressed in with his palm, reaching his fingers down and playing on Adrianne's clit, trying to see what she liked, listening to her breath. She pushed back toward him, and he leaned forward himself, hips flexing, straining.

"I like to tease her a lot. It makes her so cute and wild," he continued saying. "Just right almost on her clit…" He flicked his thumb.

"She's completely ignoring you now, sweetie," Sandy gasped. "But nice try." Her voice broke on the last word, not carrying it out, and she practically went ballistic, wrapping her legs around Adrianne's back convulsively. Jared bent even further, kissing up her calf and to the crook of her knee as she moaned and cried out, clutching her nails deep into Adrianne's skin and the bed, and he knew exactly how it felt when she did that, loved it, knew the little red crescent marks it would leave in Adrianne's perfect milky flesh. Jared plunged his tongue against the soft, delicate skin on the back of Sandy's knee, like he was kissing her deeply, like he was the one eating her out, and Adrianne kept going, her head shifting and moving, carrying Sandy along on waves of pleasure. Jared wondered how long she would last, and he hoped it was really long, hoped he'd have the chance to make Adrianne come while she was still making Sandy come, kept moving his fingers in pursuit of that.

Adrianne rocked her hips back, pressing into Jared's hand harder, and he slipped two fingers inside her, easily sinking deep, feeling her pulse tight around him, then reached his left hand under and in to spread her open and keep rubbing on her clit, hard and fast, as she rocked into him, indicating she wanted it like that. Wetting his right thumb from her pussy, he reached up to trace around her asshole, because he couldn't not, it was right there, too tempting. She shuddered, maybe flinched a little, like she wasn't sure of him, but then relaxed, not looking up from pleasuring Sandy, and he figured he pretty much had free reign. There was no way he could concentrate on too many things at once, so he left off with his mouth, just resting his head on Sandy's leg, lying draped over Adrianne's back, sometimes looking down at what he was doing to her, sometimes looking up to catch a glimpse of Sandy's face, sometimes closing his eyes for a moment just to pay attention to everything else, the strong tang of girl scent and sex in the air, the duet of moans, his own harsh breathing.

"Jared, baby, talk to me more, whatcha doing," Sandy gasped out.

"Oh, shit, Sandy, I'm listening to you come over and over, I'm trying to make her come, you both deserve it, babe, she's so wet for you, she loves doing that," Jared babbled on, "I'm getting to feel it through her, so fucking heavenly wet and seriously, Adrianne, my fingers inside you, you two are killing me, fuck…" He was gonna go crazy, bucking his hips, his dick pushing against his jeans, gonna go crazy with frustration even as he was lost in the pleasure and the wonder of it all.

He could hear Adrianne chuckling softly. His fingers buried deep inside her, searching, and here he found it, like the treasure at the end of the rainbow, her pulsing around him, muscles shuddering, clenching and releasing and he watched as she paused, held on, just froze against Sandy for a moment. It went on, he felt her coming again, immediately, and Sandy was staring at them, staring at Adrianne's face, at Jared's face, at Jared touching Adrianne.

Jared straightened up, right where Sandy could see him, pulled away from Adrianne and raised his fingers to his mouth, licking off the taste of her, rich and bitter.

Lightning fast, Adrianne whirled around, grabbed Jared, one arm up his back to clutch his head, kissing him wildly, and there was the flavor of Sandy in her mouth. He licked across her lips and tongue, trying to gather every bit, familiar and delicious, mixing them up. He slid his hands to cup Adrianne's tits, wanting so bad to just, just, something, take and have and know.

Sandy was there pressing up beside him where he was kneeling, now, sucking at Adrianne's breasts, at his fingers, and she must be able to taste Adrianne there, too. Her own nimble hands reached into his jeans, freeing his dick. It was exquisite, her finally, finally gripping him, firm and solid as his rock-hard erection, teased to diamond strength by so much stimulation.

Adrianne was holding him up with her arm around his shoulders, kissing him deep and rough still, her other hand wrapping around Sandy's on his dick, and Jared could feel the difference in their two hands, longer and shorter fingers, harder and softer touches. Then Sandy bent until her pretty little mouth took him in, hot and wet and sucking tight, moving her lips down and down until they touched the hands around him. Two mouths, one opening for his tongue, one for his dick, and he felt almost ready to explode.

It really didn't last long, even though it was gorgeous enough that he wanted it to, because he was so primed and ready, so worked up, and a short moment later he felt the white hot explosion in the back of his brain, and Sandy sucking and swallowing it down. Adrianne was still holding him up, kissing him, and her hand slid off his dick and into Sandy's hair as Sandy pulled up and joined their kiss, bringing in the flavor of him. Jared was actually starting to wonder how he'd lived his whole life without knowing that three people could kiss like this. He'd have to keep that in mind. There was always something new to learn and try. He reveled in the feel of it, the slow twisting of tongues in the afterglow, his desperation gone now, just closeness and fun.

Sandy disentangled herself and sprawled back on the bed, stretching her arms out enticingly. "Who wants to go again?"

"All night long, huh?" Adrianne laughed, leaning into Jared's side.

Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans, Jared started to yank them off. Always something new, indeed.


End file.
